Cache-oeil et beaux cheveux
by Rieko-sama
Summary: Une fille ordinaire avec des amis ordinaires... C'est qu'aimerais être Meiko. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas le cas ! Les aventures de Meiko Sakura, pitite Meiko que l'auteur prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir.
1. Commencement

Voili .w.  
Ma première fanfiction sur Bleach...  
Donc c'est sur le manga Bleach... Si vous n'aviez pas compris...  
D'autres fanfic' vont venir, alors si vous les voulez : soyez sages et je veux des reviews !  
Si vous le faites, la suite viendra avec les autres fanfic' ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Meiko se réveilla.  
Elle eu un peu de mal à se lever « comme tout les matins en fait » se dit elle.  
Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle passa devant le miroir. Son reflet lui faisait un peu penser à une fille qui avait couru le marathon, tellement elle ressemblait à un zombie. Ses yeux bleu ciel, très clairs, étaient livides, «grâce aux nuits blanches si belles» disait elle tout le temps. Elle pouffa à cette idée et se dit qu'elle devrait se laver les cheveux. Elle mis ses vêtements, coiffa ses cheveux châtains/bruns aux reflets noirs, pris son cache-oeil noir, mis sa boucle d'oreille, son bracelet et ses barrettes et descendit dans la cuisine où ses parents l'attendaient.  
- Salut... Dit elle sans plus de conviction.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda sa mère toute souriante en lui tendant des tartines de ( j'allais dire de Nut', bien sûr, mais... ) beurre.  
- Comme dab'...  
- Tu n'as rêvé de personne cette nuit ? Demanda son père en pliant son journal.  
Meiko arrêta de manger.  
- Cette nuit, une fille du quartier proche va se faire voler tous ses biens sans exception, même sa précieuse bague. Elle ne va pas reconnaitre le voleur qui habite non loin de là, un ancien cuisinier qui a été viré il n'y a pas longtemps.  
- Tu as réussi à voir son visage ou son nom ?  
- Je vais faire un dessin, en vitesse...  
Elle pris un crayon, une feuille et mangea en dessinant.

Ses parents faisaient comme si c'était normal. Dans cette famille, il n'y a pas de gens normaux. Même son grand frère, quand il était encore vivant, n'était pas ordinaire. Sa mère était voyante, elle travaillait comme tel auprès de l'état et aidait les gens qui n'étaient pas sûr d'une chose dans leurs avenirs. Son père était exorciste, peu de personne croyait en ses pouvoirs mais, quand tu le voyais à l'œuvre, tu ne pouvais que dire « Wouaw ! ».

Meiko n'a connu son frère que quelques années, avant qu'il meurt. C'était lui qui lui avait offert son bracelet. Sa mort a été un choque pour toute la famille. On ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances il était mort et Meiko était la seule à le savoir mais son frère lui disait qu'elle ne devait le dire à personne, même pas à ses parents. Et il mourut, sous les yeux de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant. Le bracelet, il l'avait offert son l'anniversaire de Meiko, juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Il lui avait raconté à ce moment là que Tôshiro et Yui avait pris le même modèle mais pour des accessoires différents, il avait ainsi ruiné la surprise. Ses accessoires se ressemblaient : ils étaient tous avec des petites perles noires retenant une étoile rouge foncé.

Quand elle eu fini son dessin et son mangé, elle pris son bento, son sac, embrassa ses parents avant de leur dire au revoir et s'en alla à l'école. Ce jour là, elle passa devant la maison de la femme qui allait être victime d'un vole. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas aller la voir elle, mais elle passa son chemin et alla dans la station de police le plus proche.

Elle était connu de cette station. Un ami de ses parents y était le responsable et il avait toujours pris soin d'écouter Meiko et de vérifier si ça allait se passer. Elle eu toujours raison. Alors, depuis, elle était devenu comme la mascotte des policiers, leur petite «kohai» comme ils disaient. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se faire appeler comme ça, mais elle les pardonnait, ils étaient tous si gentils avec elle. En écoutant son récit, Ryuji, le responsable de la station, lui tendit un café et pris la peine de lui poser des questions sur les circonstances de ce vole. Elle décrit tout les détails qu'elle pouvait et montra son dessin quand elle eu terminé son récit. Ryuji lui dit merci et elle partit pour l'école. Elle fit quelque pas dans la rue et vit au loin un de ses meilleurs amis.  
- T'en en retard.  
- Je sais, je sais, répondit elle en souriant, tu m'as attendu longtemps ?  
- Juste assez de temps pour dire que Yui est déjà partie.  
- Ça fait longtemps alors...  
- Ouais.  
Yui était toujours en retard, à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. Elle avait des cheveux longs, couleur blé et des yeux noirs très profond. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là, derrière elle.  
- Je peux l'appeler ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ?  
- Comme ça...  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux.  
Meiko souri et pris une grande inspiration :  
- YUI !  
Yui se retourna presque instantanément, reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie  
- Sakura-chan !  
Elle courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Meiko se déplaça au dernier moment.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Meiko ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
- Mais, tu es faite pour t'appeler comme ça !  
- Je m'en fiche  
Devant la dispute des deux filles, Tôshiro se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu devant la station. Une dispute stupide, comme d'habitude, les mêmes sujets de disputes, sans que Yui puisse contredire Meiko. Il en avais un peu marre, de ces disputes de filles, mais tant qu'il les voyait sourire, il s'en fichait.  
- J'y vais tout seul. Dit il avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix.  
- Attend !  
Meiko arrêta tout de suite sa dispute et vint se mettre au niveau de Tôshiro, rejoint par Yui quelques secondes après.  
- On va pas pouvoir te protéger si tu pars sans nous ! S'exclama Meiko  
- C'est vrai, faible comme tu es...  
Tôshiro n'en pouvait plus et cria :  
- On va être en retard, c'est de votre faute et JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE !  
Il coursa Meiko le poing en l'air Yui dernière lui s'exclamant :  
- Ho ! Tôshiro-kun fait peur !

* * *

Voilà ! ~  
Donc c'était pitite Meiko, qui n'est pas au bout de ces peines ! ( La pauvre, j'aime la faire souffrir... )  
Reviews !  
Salut ! ~


	2. Un mec bizarre drague Meiko

C'est le deuxième chapitre !  
Personne ne l'a vu alors je le mets =D  
En ce moment j'suis occupée alors je fais rapidement et j'essaierai de poster les autres histoires, quand j'aurai pris le rythme ça ira mieux, je pense, mais pour l'instant...  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en classe environ 5 minutes en retard, Meiko et Yui avec une bosse sur la tête et Tôshiro les bras croisé, exaspéré.  
Vous êtes en retard.  
Oui, on sait. Lança Meiko au professeur qu'elle aimait le moins au monde.  
Et la faute à qui ? Demanda la prof principal sadique.  
- C'est... Commença Yui  
- C'est ma faute ! S'exclama Meiko avec insolence  
La prof la regarda de ses petits yeux de serpents rouges.  
Allez vous assoir, et puisque que mademoiselle Sakura est fautive dans cette histoire, vous allez avoir une punition de taille. Vous attendrez après la sonnerie.  
Meiko détestait sa voix. C'était une voix aigu et vicieuse. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à prendre sa voix la plus détestable, la plus inaudible possible pour décider des punitions de ses élèves.  
Tôshiro, Yui et Meiko allèrent à leur place, fulminants contre cette vipère. La place de Meiko était tout devant, bien sur, pour que cette vipère de prof puisse regarder son cahier et faire toutes les remarques possibles et imaginable. Tôshiro était au fond, tandis que Yui était près de la fenêtre. Les élèves à côté d'eux les regardaient avec pitié. Seul un petit et exécrable garçon rigolait dans son coin. C'était le préféré de Mme Vipère, bien sur. Le petit insupportable que personne n'aimait. Meiko avait quand même un peu de pitié pour lui. Il devait souvent se sentir seul...  
Les cours prirent enfin fin. Meiko essaya de s'éclipser avec l'aide de Yui mais la prof la vit et se racla la gorge très fort comme pour dire "que faite vous jeune fille ?". Alors Meiko accepta son destin. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de son professeur, Yui lui souhaitant bonne chance. Quand Yui et Tôshiro furent partit, Vipera girl lui fit signé de plus s'approcher.  
- Jeune fille, dit elle de sa voix mielleuse, vous avez atteint la limite.  
Meiko ne savait pas de qu'elle limite elle parlait, mais de toute façon elle s'en fichait  
- Vous arrivez tout le temps en retard ces derniers temps et vous emmenez avec vous plusieurs personne de la classe.  
Meiko ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
- De ce fait, j'ai informer le principal de vos retards réguliers, plus les petits problèmes que vous causez aux professeurs ainsi qu'à vos camarades. Il a pris les mesures nécessaires pour faire évoluer les choses.  
Elle esquissa la plus large sourire de serpent qu'elle pouvait faire. Meiko allait partir mais Mme Serpent la retint.  
- Et... Vous allez faire 8 tours de terrains. Tout de suite.  
Meiko voulu dire quelque chose mais elle se tu.  
- En fait mademoiselle Sakura, repris la prof quand Meiko était à la porte, le principal aura deux mots à vous dire demain au sujet de votre exclusion.

Les mots de sa professeur résonnait dans se tête. " je vais être exclu du collège..." Se dit elle. Yui, qui avait entraîner Tôshiro avec elle, avait attendu devant la porte, l'oreille collé dessus.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Yui  
- Rien d'important. Répondit Meiko le visage de marbre.  
Yui était ravie et recommença à lui parler normalement.  
Meiko l'écoutait à peine, ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle l'aurai déjà giflée depuis longtemps. Tôshiro trouvait ça bizarre. Quand ils arrivèrent aux casiers, Meiko leur dit qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose en classe et qu'ils devraient y aller sans elle. Alors Yui et Tôshiro partirent. Elle repartit à son casier et pris ses affaires de gym qu'elle gardait pour son club, le lendemain. Elle partit à toute vitesse derrière l'établissement où se trouvait le terrain. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver le chouchou de Mme Vipère qui attendait à l'entrée. Meiko le regarda avec dégoût.  
- Alors comme ça on a des tours à faire ?  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que M. Le premier de la classe veut ?  
- Rien, j'aime bien te narguer, c'est tout.  
Il souriait, montrant ses dents parfaites.  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? J'ai enlever mon appareil...  
Meiko l'ignora. Plus il parlait, plus ce mec lui donnait envie de vomir. Un sentiment de dégoût en le voyant.  
- On ne passe pas. Dit il en bloquant l'accès au terrain. D'abord tu dois me donner quelque chose.  
Meiko avait un peu peur à présent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- On me toise pas, compris ? Et on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.  
- Qu'est que veut Trouduk-kun ?  
Il eu un rictus au niveau de la lèvre. Il fit claquer sa langue.  
- Tu es trop méchante avec moi, tu sais ! Qu'est-je fais pour mériter cela ? Je suis suis assez beau, intelligent, fort...  
À chaque qualificatif qu'il employait, il avançait d'un pas vers elle. Meiko commença à reculer et à réfléchir au moyen de sortir d'ici, pour aller sans utiliser cette porte.  
- Mais ne t'enfuie pas !  
Ses petits yeux noirs perçants lui faisaient encore plus peur que tout à l'heure. Il avait au moins 3 ans de plus qu'elle, donc plus grand... Comment elle allait faire ?  
- Voyons, je ne te demande qu'une chose.  
- Je t'appelle déjà par ton nom, Hizahira-kun.  
- Oh, mais pas cette chose là.  
Meiko recula encore, alors que lui s'approchait dangereusement. Elle vit qu'elle aurai du mal à le pousser, vu sa carrure. Elle réfléchit à toute les possibilités.  
- Et qu'elle est cette chose ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de savoir.  
- Je veux que tu m'embrasses.  
Meiko resta sur place, figée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Attend t'es sérieux là ? Essaya de confirmer Meiko en rigolant presque.  
- On ne peut plus sérieux.  
Elle regard son visage. Il ne mentait pas, il était sérieux. Elle le toisa encore plus, et dit avec dégoût :  
- Pas question que j'embrasse un laideron comme toi, pas question.  
Il parut un peu triste.  
- C'est dommage.  
Il marchait toujours dans sa direction et elle reculait toujours. Le mur eu la bonne idée de se trouver derrière elle.  
- Dans ce cas...  
Il posa ses mains sur le mur, encerclant Meiko avec ses bras.  
- Je vais le prendre tout seul.  
"Il est fous ce type !" Pensa Meiko  
Elle essaya de passer en dessous de ses bras mais n'y arriva pas. Elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir d'à côté. "Ouf, quelqu'un !" Se dit elle. Hizahira la pris par le poignet tellement fort qu'elle cru avoir le poignet cassé.  
- Tu es méchante avec moi.  
Meiko ferma les yeux pensant de toutes ses forces "au secours, un laideron veut m'embrasser !". Elle senti quelque chose dans son dos la tirer et elle vit Tôshiro donner un coup de poing à Hizahira qui tomba par terre. Meiko atterrie sur quelque chose. Elle releva la tête et vit Yui, qui lui avait attrapée les épaules. Yui avait l'air furieuse, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Tôshiro lui faisait pensé à son grand frère, de dos, toujours là quand elle avait des ennuies. Elle aurai très bien pu s'endormir dans les bras bienveillants de Yui. Hizahira se releva, un coquard se formant petit à petit. Il regarda Tôshiro avec des yeux tout ronds, comme si il l'avait vu pour la première fois.  
- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Cria-t-il avec une voix aigu et cassée car il devait certainement pleurer sous le coup.  
Il couru se mettre dans un coin. Tôshiro se retourna et regarda Meiko. Yui l'aida à se relever, elle avait toujours l'air en colère.  
- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle l'air inquiet.  
- Comme quelqu'un qui a faillit se faire embrassé de force... Répondit Meiko  
Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Tôshiro aurai poursuivit ce laideron et lui aurai fait vomir ces tripes. Meiko le remarqua et essaya de changer de sujet.  
- Pardon... Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?  
Elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.  
- Heu...  
Yui avait l'air gênée tandis que Tôshiro faisait comme si il n'y était pour rien.  
- Comme je t'ai vu faire ton sac, je savais que tu n'avais rien oublié, alors j'ai dit à Tôshiro de venir avec moi pour voir ce que tu faisais.  
Meiko se retrouvait sans arguments. Alors elle décida de tout raconter.  
- Tu aurais du nous le dire avant ! S'emporta Yui en prenant Meiko par les épaules.  
Elle la secoua frénétiquement. Meiko avait la tête qui tournait.  
- Désolée, mais je pensais que ça vous aurai inquiété...  
Tôshiro lui donna un petit coup de poing sur la tête.  
- Ne savoir savoir nous inquiète encore plus, quand t'as besoin d'aide il faut le dire.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est qu'à cause de moi vous allez encore avoir des ennuies... Et puis comme j'ai été exclu du collège...  
- Pas grave ! On pourra quand même se voir, et puis, tes parents peuvent toujours négocier avec le directeur,nous sommes les surdoués, ils sont obligés de nous gardé.  
C'était vrai. Tôshiro, Meiko et Yui était des surdoués. Du haut de leurs 10 ans, ils étaient déjà au collège. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et puis, tu es la meilleure dans ton club d'athlétisme... Bref, tu es un atout ! Et puis, tu ne créés pas autant de problème que ça. Dit Yui.  
Meiko la regarda et dit qu'il serai temps qu'elle se mette à faire ses tours de piste. Yui et Tôshiro proposa à Meiko de rester avec elle mais elle refusa et leur demanda de retourner chez eux. Meiko fit donc ses tours de terrain, avec en tête la scène de tout à l'heure et le discours de Yui. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir des amis comme ça, et en même temps, elle était dégoûtée que M. Le premier de la classe ai voulu l'embrasser. À la fin de ses tours qu'elle avait fait au ralentit, elle retourna aux vestiaires et pensa à son grand frère. Tôshiro lui faisait beaucoup pensé à son grand frère. Dans l'ensemble, ils se ressemblaient. La même lueur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils regardaient Meiko.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! o/  
Pensez à laisser vos commentaires !  
À plus !


	3. Le renvoi ( ho mon dieu ! )

Le troisième chapitre ! *^*  
Je poste maintenant cette fic' le 13... Mais je suis sûre que je vais le faire plus tard...

**Note** : Y'a que Meiko et Yui à moi, sinon... J'aime Tôsjiro mais j'l'aurai fait autrement je pense ( et il est parfait comme il est... Je trouve :p )

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, ses parents lui demandèrent où elle était passé, pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée... Elle répondit à toute leurs questions pour en venir à...  
- Mon exclusion. Déclara-t-elle  
Ses parents la regardèrent bizarrement.  
- Ta quoi ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère.  
- Mon exclusion, maman. Le principal veut me voir demain pour parler de mon exclusion.  
Qu'as-tu fait pour être exclu de ton école ?! S'exclama son père.  
Heu... Je suis souvent en retard et à cause de mes pouvoirs, il arrive souvent des choses bizarres aux autres élèves.  
Meiko se rappela de ses «choses bizarres».  
Et alors ?  
Je crois... Qu'ils ne prennent pas cette histoire de pouvoirs au sérieux et qu'ils croient que je fais partis d'un gang ou d'un truc comme ça... Ce qui expliquerai qu'ils ne veuillent plus m'avoir dans leur école...  
Gênée, elle porta sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ? Demanda sa mère.  
Meiko et son père la regarda. C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait avant alors ?  
Peut-être que... C'est parce que je fais gagné des médailles à l'école ? Ou parce qu'ils n'étaient sur sûr que je sois d'un gang.  
Alors pourquoi ils l'exclurai maintenant ?  
Son père se leva. Il regarda sa fille et dit :  
On en reparlera demain, vas te coucher.  
Meiko monta les escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait de tout cassé et en même temps, elle était très fatiguée. «Et puis, se dit elle, je viens juste de ranger ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de la refaire !». Elle alla dans son lit et s'endormie presque aussitôt après.

Elle se retrouva dans ce monde étrange qu'est son rêve. Des visages défilaient devant elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, le défilement s'arrêta. Le visage sur lequel elle s'était arrêter était celui de Yui.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda partout dans sa chambre pour que son regard s'arrête sur son réveil. Il indiquait 00:17. Elle souffla un coup. Elle se mit en pyjama, remarquant sa tenue. Elle ouvra sa fenêtre pour la refermer tout de suite après. Il faisait trop froid dehors. Elle se remit dans son lit. Elle avait peur de fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas sensée rêver de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. La fatigue gagna et elle s'endormit. Elle était toujours au même endroit. Les visages défilaient devant elle. Elle avait peur. Ses mains étaient moites et elle jouait avec ses ongles. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. Les visages s'arrêtèrent sur celui de Tôshiro. Elle se réveilla en criant. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle avait tellement joué avec ses ongles que sur les bords coulaient des petites gouttes de sang. Elle fut attiré par un bruit, dehors. Elle regarda si ses parents s'était réveiller, non, à première vu. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. Le froid entra dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa tête de la fenêtre et regarda les policiers emmener le voleur dans leurs voitures. La voisine, sous le choque, encore en pyjama, discutait avec Ryuji. Tournant le tête vers Meiko, il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle répondit vitement et regarda la voisine se tourner vers elle avant qu'elle ne ferme la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Hors de question !  
Elle mit un vêtement chaud, descendit les escaliers et mis ses chaussures en vitesse. Elle sortit et vit Ryuji sans ses camarades.  
Hé ! Je t'attendais !  
Désolée...  
Pourquoi t'es toujours pas couchée ?  
Heu... C'est que...  
Sa tête commença à lui faire mal.  
Heu... Ça va ? Demanda Ryuji, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.  
Oui, je vais... Bien...  
Elle porta sa main à son front. Ryuji s'approcha un peu plus et la pris par les épaules.  
Tu devrais aller te reposer je crois...  
Oui, je crois aussi... Merci, nuits blanches si belles...  
Elle retourna dans sa maison, accompagné de Ryuji. Il la mit au lit, la recouvrit de sa couverture, l'embrassa, lui dit bonne nuit et s'en alla.

Il n'avait plus de voiture, vu qu'il avait dit à ses coéquipiers de partir sans lui. Il habitait pas loin dans la rue principal, pas loin d'ici. C'était pratique. Il aperçu une silhouette en contre-bas. Vu qu'il était 3 heures de matin, il s'étonna un peu. Il s'approcha de cette silhouette mystérieuse. La personne semblait divaguer. Elle balançait ses bras de gauche à droite et avait une marche plus que douteuse.  
Vous allez bien... ?  
La personne s'arrêta. Ryuji avançait toujours vers cette forme. Elle s'arrêta et et se retourna lentement. Ryuji s'arrêta et la forme se transforma...

* * *

J'oublie presque toujours de mettre un commentaire en bas de la fic', tellement j'suis pressée, mais je crois que maintenant je suis habituée ( déjà... )  
Continuez à suivre Meiko, elle a besoin de soutient, psychologiquement x)  
Reviews ?  
Je vous aime ! *^* ( enfin... Tout est une question de principe x) )


	4. Ryuji

Salut les gens !  
J'écris ce message à 17:56 ( ce message est inutile ) et je viens de finir une fic' super, j'suis pas contente ( celui-ci aussi est bizarre )  
Si ce n'est que :  
C'est le bon jour !  
J'suis contente ! :')  
Un grand, grand, grand merci à ceux qui me suive ( merfi les gens, je vous offre plein de câlins ! )  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Arrivée chez elle, ses parents lui demandèrent où elle était passé, pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée... Elle répondit à toute leurs questions pour en venir à...  
- Mon exclusion. Déclara-t-elle  
Ses parents la regardèrent bizarrement.  
- Ta quoi ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère.  
- Mon exclusion, maman. Le principal veut me voir demain pour parler de mon exclusion.  
- Qu'as-tu fait pour être exclu de ton école ?! S'exclama son père.  
- Heu... Je suis souvent en retard et à cause de mes pouvoirs, il arrive souvent des choses bizarres aux autres élèves.  
Meiko se rappela de ses «choses bizarres».  
- Et alors ?  
- Je crois... Qu'ils ne prennent pas cette histoire de pouvoirs au sérieux et qu'ils croient que je fais partis d'un gang ou d'un truc comme ça... Ce qui expliquerai qu'ils ne veuillent plus m'avoir dans leur école...  
Gênée, elle porta sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.  
- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ? Demanda sa mère.  
Meiko et son père la regarda. C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait avant alors ?  
- Peut-être que... C'est parce que je fais gagné des médailles à l'école ? Ou parce qu'ils n'étaient sur sûr que je sois d'un gang.  
- Alors pourquoi ils l'excluraient maintenant ?  
Son père se leva. Il regarda sa fille et dit :  
- On en reparlera demain, vas te coucher.  
Meiko monta les escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle se regarda dans le glace et grimaça, elle avait toujours des délicats traits... Non, des super cernes de la mort qui tue ( NdA : tu sais, celles que tu as lorsque que t'as passé TOUT TA SOIRÉE sur l'ordi... Et je ne fais absolument pas partie de cette catégorie de gens :) ). Elle alla dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt après.

Elle se retrouva dans ce monde étrange qu'est son rêve.  
Des visages défilaient devant elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, le défilement s'arrêta.  
Le visage sur lequel elle s'était arrêter était celui de Yui.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda partout dans sa chambre pour que son regard s'arrête sur son réveil.  
Il indiquait 00:17.  
Elle souffla un coup.  
Elle se mit en pyjama, remarquant sa tenue.  
Elle ouvra sa fenêtre pour la refermer tout de suite après. Il faisait trop froid dehors. Elle se remit dans son lit. Elle avait peur de fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas sensée rêver de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.  
La fatigue gagna et elle s'endormit. Elle était toujours au même endroit.

Les visages défilaient devant elle. Elle avait peur. Ses mains étaient moites et elle jouait avec ses ongles. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. Les visages s'arrêtèrent sur celui de Tôshiro.  
Elle se réveilla en criant.  
Elle regarda ses mains. Elle avait tellement joué avec ses ongles que sur les bords coulaient des petites gouttes de sang.  
Elle fut attiré par un bruit, dehors. Elle regarda si ses parents s'était réveiller, non, à première vu.  
Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. Le froid entra dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa tête de la fenêtre et regarda les policiers emmener le voleur dans leurs voitures.

La voisine, sous le choque, encore en pyjama, discutait avec Ryuji. Tournant le tête vers Meiko, il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle répondit vitement et regarda la voisine se tourner vers elle avant qu'elle ne ferme la fenêtre.  
Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Hors de question !  
Elle mit un vêtement chaud, descendit les escaliers et mis ses chaussures en vitesse. Elle sortit et vit Ryuji sans ses camarades.  
- Hé ! Je t'attendais !  
- Désolée...  
- Pourquoi t'es toujours pas couchée ?  
- Heu... C'est que...  
Sa tête commença à lui faire mal.  
- Heu... Ça va ? Demanda Ryuji, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.  
- Oui, je vais... Bien...  
Elle porta sa main à son front. Ryuji s'approcha un peu plus et la pris par les épaules.  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer je crois...  
- Oui, je crois aussi... Merci, nuits blanches si belles...  
Elle retourna dans sa maison, accompagné de Ryuji. Il la mit au lit, la recouvrit de sa couverture, l'embrassa, lui dit bonne nuit et s'en alla.

Il n'avait plus de voiture, vu qu'il avait dit à ses coéquipiers de partir sans lui. Il habitait dans la rue principale, pas loin d'ici. C'était pratique.  
Il aperçu une silhouette en contre-bas.  
Vu qu'il était 3 heures de matin, il s'étonna un peu.  
Il s'approcha de cette silhouette mystérieuse.  
La personne semblait divaguer. Elle balançait ses bras de gauche à droite et avait une marche plus que douteuse.  
- Vous allez bien... ?  
La personne s'arrêta.  
Ryuji avançait toujours vers cette forme. Elle s'arrêta et et se retourna lentement.  
Ryuji s'arrêta et la forme se transforma...

Meiko se réveilla par des cris.  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?» pensa-t-elle.  
Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette autre partie de la nuit.

On était le matin.  
Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda son horloge.  
14:36 ? Wouaw, elle avait bien dormi ! En plus, sans rêve... Sans rêve ?  
Elle regarda par sa fenêtre. Oups, il faisait encore froid...  
Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour découvrir ses parents parler à un policier. C'était sans doute sa mère qui avait crié... Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas... Elle courra dans les escaliers encore en pyjama, se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.  
- Ryuji est mort... Murmura le policier au moment où elle était dehors.  
Sa mère éclata en sanglots. Son père, calme, demanda :  
- Comment ?  
- Nous ne le savons pas...  
Meiko le regardait sans comprendre.  
Puis, prise d'une colère noire, elle se jeta sur le policier, le martelant de coups.  
- Ryuji ne peut pas mourir, il est vivant ! IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR !  
Elle continuait à frapper le pauvre policier qui n'avait rien demander, le pauvre.  
- Arrête Meiko ! Hurla son père.  
Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant. Son père l'attrapa par le col. Elle s'effondra sur le sol.  
- Ça ne peut pas... Être vrai.  
Pendant que ses parents versaient leurs larmes, elle rentra dans la maison sous le regard irrité du policier qui allait lui aussi pleurer.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre.  
Yui et Tôshiro.  
Il fallait qu'elle les voit.  
Après avoir vu leurs visages dans les visages des morts, elle n'allait pas rester comme ça !  
Normalement, elle n'avait pas le droit de rêver de gens dont elle était proche... Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas son grand frère qui lui avait permis de regarder leurs visages.  
Mais elle ne put voir celui de Ryuji.  
Elle se sentit alors impuissante, inutile.  
Si elle avait un pouvoir, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ? Elle se maudit elle-même et s'habilla d'une jupe courte motifs écossais et d'une chemise blanche. Elle pris son manteau scolaire, n'ayant pas le temps selon elle d'en prendre un autre.  
Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse.  
Elle heurta quelque chose sur une marche et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba et roula le long de l'escalier. Elle se tint la cheville, elle avait un peu mal quand même.  
Bon, y'avait pas le temps !  
Elle recommença à courir et arriva devant la porte d'entrée avant que ses parents ne la bloque.  
- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda son père, ses yeux toujours rouges.  
- Je vais voir Yui et Tôshiro. Répondit Meiko en essayant de passer.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
Meiko regarda son père dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux fatigués mais ils lançaient toujours dans éclairs de défi.  
- D'accord... Accorda son père  
- Chérie ! S'exclama sa mère, abasourdie par sa réponse.  
- Merci papa !  
Elle franchit la porte et quelques minutes après elle était devant la maison de Tôshiro, le visage en sueur, les cheveux en bataille.

- Chérie, pourquoi tu lui as dit oui ? Demanda la mère, affolée.  
- Elle est assez grande...  
- Elle n'a que 11 ans !  
- Elle est mature comme une fille de 14 ans au moins.  
- Elle pourrait faire une bêtise !  
- Pas elle, tu le sais ! Tu veux juste qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus !  
La mère se tut.  
- Elle... N'a pas besoin de savoir... Surtout ça  
- Je suis d'accord mais elle a, tout de même, assez de jugeote pour ne pas s'approcher de ces montres...  
- Elle en a déjà vu !  
L'homme se tourna vers sa femme.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle en a déjà vu... Répondit la femme désespérée.  
- Quand ?  
- Quelque fois, mais ils ne lui ont rien fait...  
- Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?  
- Elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches... Murmura la mère de famille en pleurant.  
- Et voilà...  
Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre son torse.

* * *

Voilààààààà !  
Pour l'instant, c'est pas très drôle, j'vous l'accord, mais ensuite ce sera mieux... Surtout ensuite, en fait XD  
J'ai quelques chapitres en avance, alors normalement ça ira vite, je vous dis pas pour Regard de Rubis...  
Enfin bref, laissez plein de reviws, éclatez-vous bien à regarder l'autre fic' et puis... Bonne nuit ! =D 


End file.
